Smiling Until Morning
by SenSpring
Summary: Anything ever happen to you to make you feel like you cant stop smiling? Helga and Arnold find themselves in that situation. If you like to hug yourself in joy and fan girl (or fan boy) like crazy, this is a one shot you should take the time to read. I mean, dude, seriously? It should only take you like, what, twenty minutes? What better do you got to do with your time? (/ -3-)


**My first one shot on here. I hope you sincerely enjoy this. I do not own Hey Arnold.**

 **-Sen**

"Oh God, you're not actually going to go like that, are you?" Helga bit her lip, trying her best to hold her laughter, along with trying not to swoon.

"Well yeah, now I'm not so sure! You said you were going to dress up too."

"Yeah, I thought you knew me better, Football head. Though, truthfully, I'm glad you don't. This is a pretty spectacular outcome, if you ask me." She crossed her arms, leaning against her door frame. True, she wasn't wearing a costume but she did manage to dress up more than her regular daily attire. She wore a red long sleeved dress that hugged her at her chest but swayed at the bottom, coming a little past her knees. It was slightly tattered at the bottom. She decided to also wear a jacket with a picture of a pink bow on the back; adding her Pataki class into it. She wore her comfortable white sneakers, strangely not fitting with the rest of her outfit.

"I mean, come on. Not even some cat ears? You couldn't do that much for me?"

"Oh, how fitting. We'd go together like a dog and a cat. Yet, I think those roles, at the very least, should be reversed. You're too adorable, football head." She walked out, grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. "But really, I can't begin to explain how happy I am with your little get up." She flicked one of his ears. His costume consisted of a red collar with a bone for the tag, a dog tail and a pair of dog ears. He even painted a spot on his eye. The rest of what he wore was a red t shirt and his favorite worn out jeans. He looked completely ridiculous; as in completely ridiculously adorable. "Who are you trying to impress, anyways?" Arnold blushed, coughing nervously.

"No one in particular." Helga tisked, a pang of jealousy hitting her.

"You really need a girlfriend, Arnoldo. Your youth is going to waist. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk, Helga."

"That's different, No one deserves to be with Helga Pataki."

"So true." He declared half sarcastically. She jabbed him at his side, causing him to slightly lean forward in pain. "Why must you torture me so?" He laughed.

"Seriously, Arnold, don't you think you're missing out a little?" She said a little hopelessly, letting go of his arm."Wouldn't you want a girlfriend at your age?"

"I'm only seventeen, Helga." He rolled his eyes.

"And, yet, you haven't been in a relationship since the fourth grade. How sad is that?"

"Why would I need a girlfriend when I have you?" He looked at her seriously, entangling his arm with hers. Helga's heart leaped into her throat before she started thinking rationally again.

"Right, because I'm all the crazy you need in a lifetime, of course." He sighed.

"Of course." He tightened his arm around hers, making her knees slightly give way from her weight. She caught herself, fortunately, before she could let them. He started to walk her towards his car, inheriting his grandpa's packard. Personally, Arnold would refer to his grandpa's baby to a stubborn mule. It didn't seem like it would break down any time soon. There was no excuse for him to get a modern car since the packard was still running. "Still, now I feel like I have to take all of this crap off." She walked over to shotgun as he climbed into the front seat.

"Oh come on, you look adorable!"

"Yeah?" He looked at her with those charming emerald green eyes. She did her best to try to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

 _Damn it, why does he have to be so sexy?! Focus, Helga! He's your platonic friend who only wants to be your friend, so stop acting otherwise!_ "I mean, yeah! That, and the fact I'll be able to mentally record everyone's reaction to you. I'm sure I could also get some pictures on my phone. I can see it now, the hallways littered with posters and pictures of Arnold! The puppy dog football head! Hey, maybe we can even get it in the yearbook under 'most likely to be alone.'"

Arnold just scoffed unbelievably at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Again, have you met me?"

"I believe I have. And, if I asked super nicely, I know you wouldn't." He poked her cheek playfully. She smacked his hand away from her face, giving him a fake expression of offence.

"You dare poke me, Football face!?"

"I doubt you'll do anything about it." He challenged, almost sarcastically. He started his car, knowing something may come soon out of his statement as he looked at the corner of his eye at her. Helga loved a challenge, as she found the concept to make war, not love, far more interesting than the alternative. Of course, one could argue, she does such out of love.

"Maybe you're right, football head. Maybe I won't do anything about it." He laughed internally, loving the playful banters they had. They pulled out of Helga's street and headed over to the halloween party at Rhonda's house. "Man, why do we go to these things? It's just Rhonda's way of saying 'hey, I'm rich! Now let me invite you all to this party so I can brag to you just how rich I am!" Arnold snickered.

"Come on Helga, that's not fair. I'm sure she just wants to spend time with all of the people that she loves."

"Please, the princess knows what she's doing and she ain't being a saint about it. The only reason I go is for those really good finger sandwiches." Arnold briefly recalled their fourth grade halloween party where Helga actually showed him an ounce of kindness. He slightly frowned, remembering the mistake he made that night and found himself slightly experiencing some nostalgic regret.

"Yeah...they're pretty good."

"They're so good, they're my justification of going." Helga crossed her arms behind her head and prompted her feet up on his dashboard. "Otherwise, screw it, right?"

"Hey, get your nasty feet off of my car." He shooed her feet away with his hand while still gripping his other on the wheel and focusing his attention on the road. She rolled her eyes, scoffing and placing her feet back on the floor.

"Oh come on, you hate this car."

"I don't...yeah, ok. I hate this car." He shook his head, smiling. "But still."

"Why so serious, Arnoldo?" She smiled widely. "Man, I could totally pull off the joker, now that I think about it."

"Wouldn't you rather like to be Harley Quinn or something?" She hummed, thinking to herself.

"You could be Harley Quinn. You seem to look good in ridiculous clothing" He wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or as an insult. He sighed.

"Well, at least we would match." She giggled. He loved that sound so much, it being a rare occurrence from her.

"Hey football head." He turned to look at her briefly.

"Yeah?" _Flash!_ He blinked rapidly. "Hey!" She waved her phone around.

"Payback." He shook his head, slowing the car down and pulling over by the bridge at the park. "Hey, what are you doing? I ain't about being _fashionably_ late. Either now or never."

"Helga, delete it." He put his car in park, turning himself fully in his seat to her. She smiled widely.

"Nuh, uh. I'm keeping it."

"You don't want to play this game with me, Helga."

"What you gonna do about it, puppy dog?" Arnold unclipped his seatbelt. Oh, she loved that look in his eyes.

"De-lete. It."

"Yeah, I thought about it but, um." She tisked. "No, sorry." She looked at the picture lovingly. "Look at those puppy dog eyes. Aww, so cute, football face."

"I'll give you one last chance, Pataki."

She giggled, changing her picture to her background picture. She showed him. "Just look how adorable you are. Now, every time I look at my phone, I can truly cherish this moment. You look all vulnerable and helpless. Such a good dog." She patted his head mockingly. He grabbed her wrist, leaning over and grabbing for her phone. She screamed in excitement, finding the situation quite fun and thrilling for her.

"Helga, come on!" She tried to push him away with her feet, holding her phone above her head.

"You can have it after you pry it from my cold dead hands!" He just loved her rare girlish behavior and looked forward to the times they truly acted this comfortable. He climbed over his chair, kneeing the recline switch on Helga's as the chair pushed both of them back, Arnold ending up on top of her. The sound of laughter in the car died as silence invaded the cramped space between them. What was there to say? He couldn't think too straight when he was right in front of her. Her eyes, so blue like the ocean. It could be easy to drown in them. His hand slightly tickled from the locks of hair that entangled itself around his fingers.

She had her heart in her throat again but she did what she did best and masked it, trying to laugh her way out of the situation. She sincerely hoped he didn't see the blush she had on her cheeks. "Jeez, football head. Clumsy mu-mmh!" Arnold was right in front of her then, suddenly, all she could see was his closed eyes and feel his nose slightly scrunched up against her nose and, most importantly, his lips connected feverishly with hers.

In an act of impulse and a suppressed overdue hunger he leaned forward, covering her lips with his. She drew in a sharp breath through her nose, not expecting this at all. He slightly smelled of vanilla, she noted subconsciously to herself. He had one arm supporting his weight as it gripped the edge of the chair, and the other entangling his fingers further through her gold locks. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever and, now that it was happening, it was so worth the weight. Helga dropped her phone, forgetting about it entirely. Not fully understanding, Helga started to push his shoulders away. They separated and she looked up at him confused. Opening his eyes, he saw the bewildered and demented look in her eyes.

"I-"

"What the hell was that?!" She scowled angrily. "S-some kind of sick way to get back at me!?" She slightly started to tear up. "What the hell?" She wiped her eyes slightly with her palm. He slightly leaned away from her.

"No, I-I wasn't trying to get back at you." He laughed slightly, grabbing her wrist of the hand that was wiping at her eyes. "Helga."

"Are you seriously laughing? This isn't funny!" He frowned.

"No, it's not funny...it's not funny you would think I did that to torture you or something, like I'm that kind of guy."

"So, what? Some kind of heat of the moment thing?" She had to bring that up? He thought.

"No, Helga come on. I mean, after these past few months...are you seriously telling me you didn't, I don't know, slightly expect that...uh…" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and turning away from her. It started to slightly sink in that he was literally straddling her at the moment. Wow, he sure knew how to pick the time and place. "This isn't how I wanted to say this at all." He covered his eyes with the crook of his arm. Helga slightly sat up a little more, using her elbows as leverage.

"Say what?" His blush quite noticeably got to a deeper shade of red. She said it so quietly and sweetly. He removed his arm from his eyes, looking at her and placing his hands on each side of where her head was, looking down at her again. He suddenly gave an intimidating expression towards her. "Arnold..." Although he loved his many nicknames, his favorite is when she actually said his name, especially in such a vulnerable and sweet sugary voice.

"If you say stop...I'll stop." He didn't do anything for a good couple of seconds, searching her eyes for any doubt or disgust. She looked shocked but she definitely wasn't at all turned off by the whole situation. He slowly leaned down towards her, this time kissing her very gently and softly. This time, they both could completely embrace each others presents. She closed her eyes, at first not responding to him. He brought his body lower to her, pushing his chest against hers. It made them both tingle in such a pleasurable way. He started to kiss in other places, starting from the corner of her lip and working his way down from her jaw to her neck. She slightly moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and encouraging him further.

"A-Arnold…" She cooed in his ear blissfully. He started to kiss at her shoulder and his hands started to travel down the curves of her body. He brought his head back to look up at her as he kissed her lips again, this time not moving them, waiting for her to do something about it. Thankfully, she responded almost immediately, partially parting her mouth and licking at his lips. He was very eager to comply, letting her explore his mouth. She cupped both of his cheeks and he started to slightly circle his thumb around her belly button and waist and slightly cursed the only time she decided to wear a dress after seven years. He separated from her mouth, kissing her cheek a couple times.

"Helga." A kiss, "you're so" Another kiss. "sweet." He looked up at her again. "So beautiful." He cupped one of her cheeks. "So funny, so smart, so passionate." He kissed her forehead then leaned his against hers. "So perfect." Helga's blush traveled throughout her body. Arnold, the boy she thought she could only have in her dreams, was telling her everything she always wished to hear from him. It was so hard to take in. She didn't know how to react.

"...It's so hard to take you seriously with that dog makeup on your face." He laughed, almost feeling like crying at the same time. He was relieved, to say the least. He removed the puppy dog ears from his head, then he hugged her, sending a bolt of electricity through her.

"I think I…" _I love you._ He wanted to say but the words got stuck in his throat. Now...didn't seem like the time.

"Arnold...please don't make a fool out of me." She moved her hand to his arm, brushing her fingers slightly up and down them. He got goosebumps. "Because...if I hear those things you say to me...I might end up believing them." She started to tear up again, stopping the motion of her fingers, covering her eyes again. "And, I don't want to believe you would do something so cruel." He moved her hands away from her face, kissing the tears from under her eyes.

"I wouldn't have said it unless I meant it. Helga, please believe me when I say, from now on, everything I tell you is the truth. Can you promise me that?" She nodded slightly, even though she wasn't sure she could entirely believe it. He sat up, already missing the contact from her. "We should get heading to that party." He climbed back over to his seat, avoiding eye contact with her. No regrets on his part but it was still a very fragile and awkward moment between them. He continued to blush as he put his car in drive.

"Arnold." He stiffened, a delightful shiver running up his spine at the way she said his name so perfectly. He looked at her.

"Yes?" She wasn't looking at him but at her entangled hands in her lap. She looked like she was having a really hard time with what she was trying to say.

"I don't think...I want to go to the party." He frowned. It made sense, she was feeling uncomfortable around him. Damn it, he thought. He shouldn't have just _put himself_ out there like that. Of course she would reject him, he wasn't worth her time. He slightly laughed mockingly at himself.

"That's...ok." He sighed. "I can take you home." He looked back at his wheel, wanting to bang his head against it.

"No!" He flinched, looking back at her. "I...I mean…" She brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling faintly. "How about we just...go to your place. Pop in a movie, pig on junk food and just...hang out, you know? I don't really want to be around a lot of people right now." She looked at him fully now. "Just you." He blushed, at first surprise then his famous ear to ear grin formed on his face. "Wipe that stupid grin off of your stupid puppy dog face." He closed his eyes, nodding no.

"I won't be able to stop smiling until morning." He laughed, starting to pull out of the side of the road. "Maybe not even after then." Her eyes became half lidded at him, sighing blissfully to herself.

"You and me both."

 **If you like this, please leave me a review and I'll be writing again very soon. :)**


End file.
